Forum:Main Page Redesign
Hello , the main page is being rewritten to look nicer or fit the theme of this wiki and Hexxit better. If you have any suggestions to improve the design, please post them here! You may see the current design at: Hexxit Wiki You may see the new design at: User:Kalbintion/Sandbox And this thread is for any comments at Forum:Main Page Redesign. Thanks! This project will take some time as comments are necessary but will be up as soon as possible. 00:38, October 27, 2013 (UTC) :I was looking at this and planning on offering a full spiff of the main page; it looks like you're already working on it, which is great! If you need any help, please don't hesitate to let me know :) Raylan13 (talk) 00:27, December 18, 2013 (UTC) :: Hey Rylan13, if you want to go ahead and edit the User:Kalbintion/Sandbox page with your ideas, or post your ideas here, go for it. I am still interested in doing this but I haven't had any ideas on where to go with a redesign at the moment on it. I am wanting wiki user input on this still. 07:23, December 18, 2013 (UTC) :::No problem :) I've got a sandbox wiki, so I'll revamp the main page there and throw a link here once I've cobbled it together. Raylan13 (talk) 17:19, December 18, 2013 (UTC) I finished the basic revamp and popped it onto my sandbox wiki. Let me know what you think ;) Two notes: the search box image and link glows are particular to my wiki, so wouldn't be applied. Raylan13 (talk) 19:29, January 9, 2014 (UTC) :Very nice, looks very crisp. -- Kharay1977T 19:39, January 9, 2014 (UTC) :: I do like it. One of my latest thoughts however, is the lack of getting this wikis standardizations out to people before they start editing. I was thinking along the lines of a easy-to-access main-page solution where they could see some of the more major standardizations (file names and sizes for example, and a "what happens when u break the rules" link....cant for the life of me recall what this would be titled...). Another thing is, there are often a lot more images that paint a better picture of Hexxit then some of the videos. I haven't been able to go over every single video posted here to see if it is actually worth while. For all I know, the content could be good but the person speaking (if any) may be not be understandable, or they use information from mods that are simply not in Hexxit. I would prefer that to be more of an area for videos, pictures, and articles. Maybe a featured forum post as well. I do definitely wish to mention though, that your solution to the mod list is wonderful. I kept trying to come up with some simple list scheme that wouldn't take up a bulk of the page but couldn't get anywhere but the collapsible section. 21:25, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Updated my test wiki to make that section a featured media section instead; kept in the gallery for looks. I'd also like to put some social media buttons on the site - it'll be standard at some point, so figure might as well do it now. Raylan13 (talk) 00:50, January 15, 2014 (UTC) :Bumping this for now; I'm going to need my test site fairly soon to do test builds for other wikis ;) Raylan13 (talk) 00:19, January 21, 2014 (UTC) :: My apologies for a long response time. I've been trying to get my computer situation back up and running. Video card issues atm and lack of being able to play. Got laptop up and running now though so I can do some stuff on this wiki again outside of admin stuff. Anywho, I did check it out and it looks great, I believe there are still some things to be done with it but those are minor tweaks at this time. I would accept it as is and honestly wished some other editors would make comments on it here. 03:48, January 22, 2014 (UTC) No worries - I know how irritating computer issues can be :P Let me carry over things by the end of the day today, provided no one else posts anything in the meantime. Raylan13 (talk) 17:36, January 22, 2014 (UTC) :Everything is carried over now :) Let me know if there's any help you need, either with tweaks or anything else! Raylan13 (talk) 17:35, January 23, 2014 (UTC) ::Yep! Thanks. I was just coming to do that myself, but see you did it for me. If there are any issues I need to do with the main page that I cannot resolve myself I'll let you know on your wall. 00:16, January 25, 2014 (UTC)